Battle of Gosroth
Battle of Gosroth was the first major battle of the war between the Star Forces Patrol Ship Goslauth (Gosroth) and the United Mankind's 10 assault ships. The battle was by all intents a disastrous victory for the United Mankind and the Four Nations Alliance but served the purpose of giving them a Casus Belli against the Humankind Empire of Abh and a further use later in the war as propaganda within the Alliance territories to paint the Empire as the aggressors. background Prior to the battle, the Nova-Sicilia Treaty had been signed for create a flexible alliance between all nations in the galaxy to compete against the only nation not present to sign the treaty, the Humankind Empire of Abh. The United Mankind and its allies wished to conduct extragalactic exploration in an attempt to acquire new resources and further the development of humanity in general. However that objective was impossible since Kingdom Ilysr of the empire formed a border that encompassed the entire galaxy and the Empire restricted access to its space solely to its own vessels. Additionally, Count Hyde was to be escorted to Lakfakalle by Princess Lafiel both of whom would be using Patrol Ship Gosroth to arrive there. Unknown to any among them, the United Mankind wished to stage an assault which they may score a quick overwhelming victory with no survivors and claim that the Empire attacked a small military contingent of the Alliance and thus demand reparations in the form of military access for Kingdom Ilysr. Battle At the start of the battle The Gosroth was outnumbered 10 to 1 and their computers calculated no more than a twenty percent chance of victory. Captain Lexshue ordered Lafiel and Jinto to abandon ship and permitted their flight as well as to screen their retreat as to warn Sufugnoff of the incoming enemy vessels.Soon after the battle turned into a swarming brawl as the United Mankind ships spent most of their ammunition attempting to at least weaken the advanced patrol ship. The Gosroth scored good hits early on to reduce the numbers to 7 using their mines; however, this still didn't greatly reduce the beating that the ship would withstand. For much of the battle, the Gosroth attempted to destroy the enemy using their forward and aft EM cannons. Gradually the pounding from the assault ships affected the maneuverability of the Gosroth and turning to bring the primary EM cannons to bear became a next to impossible task. One by one, the enemy was picked off by the primary EM cannons brought to bear by the Gosro th, yet the final shot would never ring. With next to no turning ability left, their final target was 12 o'clock high of their position. The enemy fired one good shot precisely though the center of the fuselage with its primary anti-proton weapon. The damaged sections around the breach collapsed and rapidly caused a cascade hull failure throughout the ship. post-battle Following the battle, the United Mankind used this as a premise to move forces to occupy planet Sufugnoff and demand it be ceded to them along with the Empire granting military access to Kingdom Ilysr as compensation for their losses during the battle, since as they made clear to the Empress that their entire alliance assumed the Empire was the aggressor. Empress Frybac Ramaj would have none of it, clearly being able to infer that they had attacked and killed Abh servicemen without provocation. On the spot without opening up for further discussion she declared war upon the United Mankind and initially three of the four Nova-Sicilia Nations responded with open aggression to support their "victimized" ally . Only in part did this battle serve the purpose of the human nation's objectives. They would, for a short time, gain the access they wanted to Kingdom Ilysr and temporarily win victories over the Abh initially. However, their objective to blackmail the Empire to provide concessions was met with a conflict that no known civilization has ever or should ever witness. Trivia This is the first full battle in the banner of the stars anime. Category:battles